Dreams Come True
by Firefly17
Summary: story of the inner shenshi and their generals. please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

chapter 1  
  
***********************************************************  
  
SHE SITS UP STARING AROUND THE ROOM THINKING HE MAY REALLY BE THERE THIS TIME, BUT JUST LIKE ALL THE TIMES BEFORE IT WAS JUST A DREAM. SO SHE LIES BACK DOWN KNOWING IT WAS JUST HER DREAM AGAIN. THIS MAKES THE SECOND MONTH IN A ROW SHE'S BEEN HAVING IT SO VIVIDLY, BUT ALMOST SIX MONTHS TOTAL. SHE STARES ABSENTMINDEDLY AT THE CEILINGTRYING TO REMEMBER AS MUCH AS SHE CAN ABOUT HIM. HE WAS TALL AND CHARMING WITH SILKY BLONDE HAIR. SHE REMEMBERS LOTS OF ROSES. SHE LOOKS AT THE CLOCK TO FIND IT IS ONLY 11:19.  
  
"WHO'LL BE UP AT THIS TIME?" SHE MUMBLES NOW WIDE-AWAKE. "MINA WILL BE DREAMING ABOUT THE NEW BOY AT SCHOOL. BUNNY WILL BE ASLEEP. PROBABLY TOO STUFFED TO STAY AWAKE. LITA IS AWAY AT A FRIEND'S HOUSE THIS WEEKEND. SO. THAT LEAVES AMI."SHE PAUSES STARING AT HER TATTERED STUFFED UNICORN, TARA. "WHY DO I TALK TO YOU?"SHE ASKS IT. " YOU NEVER SEEM TO ANSWER BACK." WITH THAT SHE GETS UP AND LEAVES THE ROOM. SHE WALKS OUTSIDE THINKING ABOUT HER DREAM. SHE THOUGHT ABOUT CALLING AMI BUT SHE WOULD PROBABLY BE STUDYING FOR THE TESTS TUESDAY. SHE STARTS TO REMEMBER PARTS OF THE DREAM AS SHE WALKS THROUGH HER GARDENS. SOMETHING ABOUT SHOWING THIS MAN AROUND A PALACE OR SOMETHING OF THAT SORT. THEN, THERE WAS A BATTLE, OR MAYBE IT WAS A WAR, AND SHE WAS HURT BY THE MAN IN THE DREAM, AND THEN A SENSATION OF FLOATING OR FALLING AND THEN SHE ALWAYS WAKES UP. WHEN SHE TURNS TO GO BACK IN SHE CATCHES HIM OUT OF THE CORNER OF HER EYE BUT WHEN SHE TURNS THERE IS NOTHING THERE SO SHE PASSES IT OFF AS A TRICK OF THE LIGHT.  
  
AFTER HE IS SURE SHE HAS RETURNED TO BED, HE SLOWLY SLIPS OUT OF THE TREE LANDING LIGHTLY ON THE LUSH GRASS AT TI'S BASE THINKING ABOUT JUST HOW CLOSE HE HAD COME TO GETTING CAUGHT AND WONDERING IF THE OTHER GENERALS WERE HAVING ANY LUCK FINDING THEIR SCOUTS. HE KNEW HE WOULD EVENTUALLY HAVE TO FACE HER AND CONFRONT WHATEVER CAME NEXT. KNOWING SHE WAS SAFE FOR TONIGHT HE TURNED TO LEAVE HOPING SHE WOULD FORGIVE HIM WHEN SHE REMEMBERED THE DREAMS ARE REALLY FLASHBACKS OF WHAT HAPPENED A LONG TIME AGO. THERE WAS NO TELLING WHAT SHE WOULD DO TO HIM WHEN SHE SAW HIN AGAIN AND REMEMBERED WHAT HE DID TO HER, BUT HE COULD ONLY DREAM FOR THE BEST.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"BUNNY! BUUUNNNY!!! HEY MEATBALL HEAD!" 'FINALLY', HE THINKS I GOT HER ATTENTION. MAYBE NAXT TIME I'LL HOLD A PASTRY BEHIND HER HEAD. HE CHUCKLES LIGHTLY AT HIS JOKE.  
  
"DARIEN! YOU SAID YOU WOULD STOP CALLING ME THAT!" SHE SQUEALS IN OBVIOUS DELIGHT.  
  
"YOUR RIGHT. I DID SAY THAT. I'M SORRY MEATBALL HEAD."HE SMILES.  
  
"DARIEN! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME? THAT'S ALL YOU EVER DO IS PICK ON ME. YOU ARE SO RUDE." SHE CRIES IN FRUSTRATION. "SOMETIMES I JUST DON'T GET YOU."  
  
"I'M GOING TO GO FIND SOME FOOD. YOU WANNA COME?"  
  
"DO I EVER!" SHE SQUEALS. 'FREE FOOD AND TIME WITH DARIEN! THE BAST COMBINATION EVER.' SHE THINKS AS THEY START WALKING TOWARD THE NEAREST RESTAURANT. 'OH. I WONDER IF WE CAN GET SUNDAES?'  
  
"HEY BUNNY, HAVE YOU SEEN REI? SHE SEEMS A LITTLE PREOCCUPIED LATELY?"  
  
"UM. WELL NO. I MEAN.," SHE SAYS AS SHE WATCHES THE WAITER CARRYING THEIR TRAYS, "I'M NOT. UH SURE. BUT I DON'T THINK SO."  
  
"MAYBE WE SHOULD TALK AFTER WE GET DONE EATING." HE SAYS WATCHING HER SHOVEL IT IN LIKE IT WAS HER LAST MEAL AND WONDERING HOW SHE CAN HOLD SO MUCH.  
  
"SOMETHING WRONG DARIEN? HELLLOOO, EARTH TO DARIEN."  
  
"HUH. OH. UM NOTHING." HE RESPONDS.  
  
'IT HAD BETTER NOT BE ANOTHER GIRL.'BUNNY THINKS VENOMOUSLY. IF IT IS SHE'LL WISH SHE'D NEVER BEEN BORN.'  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"MORNING ALREADY." REI MUMBLES TO TARA. "WELL I BETTER GET STARTED. THERE'S A LOMG DAY AHEAD." AS SHE GETS DRESSED SHE BEGINS TO THINK ABOUT WHAT SHE THOUGHT WAS A MAN IN THE GARDENS LAST NIGHT BUT AGAIN DISMISSES IT AS A TRICK OF THE LIGHT. AFTERALL, SHE WAS TIRED AND IT WAS PRETTY DARK TOO. SHE FINISHES GETTING READY AND GOES OUT INTO THE GARDENS. THAT'S WHEN SHE SEES IT AGAIN. A MOVEMENT NEAR THE GARDEN WALL. SHE WALKS OVER TO FIND NOTHING BUT THE SMALL POND ACCOMPANNIED BY A WATERFALL AND A THE GOLDFISH, BOARDERED BY WELL TAKEN CARE OF EXOTIC FLOWERS.  
  
"I KNOW THERE WAS SOMETHING OR SOMEONE HERE." SHE MUMBLES TO HERSELF. "OR MAYBE IT WAS A REFECTION OF THE SUNLIGHT OFF THE WATER." SO AGAIN SHE DISMISSES IT AS NOTHING.  
  
YET JUST A FEW FEET UP THE TREE NEXT TO THE POND JEDITE BALANCES PRECARIOUSLY ON A BRANCH WATCHING HIS WILD FIRE GETTING CLOSER AND CLOSER TO REMEMBERING THE TRUTH WITH EVERY DREAM. HE CAN'T DO ANYTHING YET THOUGH, NOT UNTIL SHE REMEMBERS EVERYTHING. FOR NOW HE MUST WAIT.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"AMI, AMI, AMI.HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW BOY? HE'S SOOO CUTE, AND HIS HAIR! IT'S ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS!" MINA SIGHS HAPPILY. "YOU'VE GOT TO SEE HIM. YOU JUST GOTTA."  
  
AMI GLANCES UP BRIEFLY AND THEN CONTINUES READING HER BOOK WITH NO COMMENT. 'MINA IS ALWAYS THINKING ABOUT ONE BOY OR ANOTHER. HONESTLY, I WONDER HOW SHE MAKES IT THROUGH SCHOOL?'AS AMI PONDERS ON THAT MINA GOES BABBLING ON.  
  
"AMI, HAVE YOU HEARD ANYTHING I JUST SAID?" ASKS MINA STERNLY. "SERIOUSLY AMI, IF YOU DON'T QUIT STUDYING YOUR BRAIN IS GOING TO GET OVER- LOADED WITH INFORMATION.  
  
"WELL UNLIKE THE MOST OF YOU, I PREFER TO SPEND MY TIME ENHANCING MY KNOWLEDGE ON THE WEEKENDS."  
  
"AND I AGREE QUITE WHOLLY WITH YOU MY LADY." RESSPONDS A VOICE FROM BEHIND THEM. BOTH GIRLS TURN READY TO GIVE REPRIMAND, BUT NEITHER GIRL CAN SAY ANYTHING.  
  
THE VOICE WAS OWNED BY A VERY CHARMING YOUNG MAN. AMI WAS STRUCK RIGHT AWAY WITH AN ENORMOUS SENSE OF DE JA VU, AND BEFORE HE SAID IT, SHE KNEW HIS NAME WAS ZOICITE.  
  
"I JUST MOVED HERE AND I WAS WONDERING IF ONE OF YOU TWO COULD SHOW ME AROUND."  
  
"UM.," STARTED MINA, "MIGHT WE HAVE YOUR NAME?"  
  
"ZOICITE." HE RESPONDED SIMPLY. BUT OUT OF THE CORNER OF HIS EYE HE CAUGHT HER MOUTHING HIS NAME ALONG WITH HIM. SHE WAS STARTING TO REMEMBER.  
  
"UHHH. MINA, I JUST REMEMBERED I HAVE TO GO STUDY FOR MY TESTS TOMORROW. I'LL SEE YOU LATER. IT WAS PLESANT MEETING YOU ZOICITE."  
  
"LIKEWISE." HE SAID AS SHE STARTED WALKING OFF.  
  
'I THINK HE KNOWS.' AMI THOUGHT. 'I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT HE KNOWS OUR SECRET.' SHE WAS SO DEEP IN THOUGHT SHE ALMOST RAN INTO REI. "OH. SORRY REI.I WASN'T WATCHING." APOLOGIZES AMI.  
  
"WHAT'S HIS NAME?"  
  
"HUH!?" SHE SAYS IN SHOCK. 'HOW COULD SHE KNOW?!!'  
  
"I'VE BEEN HAVING THOSE DREAMS AGAIN."REI REPLYS SIMPLY.  
  
"ZOICITE."  
"MAYBE WE SHOULD TALK ELSEWHERE."  
  
"YES, I AGREE."  
  
SO THEY BOTH WALK TO AMI'S HOUSETO DISCUSS WHAT MIGHT BE HAPPENING AND IF THE OTHER GIRLS HAD SAID ANYTHING.AFTER TALKING UNTIL AFTER SUNDOWN THEY WERE MORE CONFUSED THAN EVER AND SAID IT WAS JUST A COINCIDENCE. **************************************************************************** **********  
  
"WELL, I'M SO TIRED I WANNA SLEEP FOR THE NEXT THREE DAYS." SHE MUMBLES TO HER UNICORN. " I WONDER SOMETIMES IF YOU CAN ACTUALLY TALK. TIME FOR BED.GOODNIGHT." SHE CLIMBS INTO BED CRADLING HER UNICORN. SOON SHE BEGINS TO DREAM AGAIN, ONLY THIS TIME IT WAS SO VIVID IT WAS MORE LIKE A MEMORY. THIS TIME SHE REMEMBERED EVERYTHING.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"WAKE UP REI. YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP." URGED SERENA.  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S HAPPENED?" REI ASKED FULLY ALERT NOW.  
  
"THE YOUMA ARE ATTACKING AND VENUS AND MERCURY ARE ALREADY OUT THERE FIGHTING."  
  
"OK. I'LL BE RIGHT THERE. MARS STAR POWER."  
  
"READY MARS? OKAY, LET'S GO. WE HAVE TO HURRY."  
  
"WAIT! WHERE'S JUPITER?"  
  
"I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT HER!"  
  
SAILOR MOON GOES RACING AFTER JUPITER AND MARS STARTS OUT THE FRONT DOORS TO HELP AID IN THE FIGHT ONLY TO FIND HER PATH BLOCKED BY JEDITE. AS SHE GOES TO EMBRACE HIM SHE NOTICES HE IS DIFFERENT SOMEHOW. THAT'S WHEN SHE LOOKS AT HIS EYES. THEY WERE EMPTY OF ALL EMOTION. SOMEONE SCREAMS HER NAME AND AS SHE TURNS TO SEE WHO SHE IS STRUCK FROM BEHIND. THOUGH WOUNDED REI STILL CONTINUES TO PRESUE THE BATTLE BEYOND THE PALACE WALLS. SHE REMEMBERS FIGHTING FOR WHAT SEEMED LIKE A VERY LONG TIME AND THEN JEDITE WAS THERE AGAIN, ONLY THIS TIME HIS EYES WERE FILLED WITH REMORSE. THEN BERYL IS THERE BEHIND HIM.  
  
"REI, PLEASE FORGIVE ME." JEDITE SAYS AS TEARS STAIN HIS CHEEKS, DRAWING LINES IN THE DIRT FROM THE BATTLE.THEN HIS EYES WERE DARK AGAIN AND SHE KNEW HE WAS NO LONGER IN CONTROL OF WHAT HE DID. SHE VOWED TO HERSELF THE BERYL WOULD PAY FOR THIS. BERYL THEN ORDERED JADEITE TO ATTACK HER. THEIR ATTACKS HIT EACH OTHER AT THE SAME TIME AND BOTH FELL. WHEN REI LOOKS TO JADEITE AGAIN HE HAS RETURNED TO NORMAL AS BERYL TAKES THE SPELL OFF THE OTHER GENERALS TO LET THEM SEE WHAT HAS BECOME OF THEIR SCOUTS.  
  
"REI, YOU MUST KNOW I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU. PLEASE FORGIVE ME REI. PLEASE, I LOVE YOU FIREFLY." JEDITE'S LAST WORDS AS HE FALLS TO THE GROUND. "I LOVE YOU JEDITE. I WILL ALWAYS FORGIVE YOU."  
  
AS SHE IS CRAWLING CLOSER TO HIM SHE IS HIT BY ANOTHER ATTACK AND FALLS. SHE MANAGES TO GET TO HER KNEES, BUT ONLY TO FIND THAT THE SAME FATE HAS BEFALLEN THE OTHER SCOUTS. ALL SLEWN BY THE ONE THEY LOVED. THEN AMONGST THE BODIES, STANDING PROUDLY IN THE DARKNESS WAS QUEEN SERENITY.  
  
BEFORE REI DIED SHE REMEMBERED THINKING,'PLEASSE FORGIVE ME MY QUEEN. I HAVE FAILED YOU AND THE MOON KINGDOM. I HAVE FAILED IN MY DUTIES TO PROTECT YOU AND FOR THAT I AM SORRY.'  
  
********************************************************* REI WOKE UP SHORT OF BREATH AND DRENCHED IN SWEAT. THAT'S WHEN SHE KNEW THAT THEY WEREN'T DREAMS BUT HER MEMORIES. THEN SHE SAW HIM. HE WAS STANDIND AT THE FOOT OF THE BED STARING DOWN AT HER IF YOU COULD CALL IT THAT. AS HE LOOKED UP HE REALIZED TOO LATE THAT SHE HAD SEEN HIM THIS TIME SO THERE WAS NO NEED TO RUN.  
  
REI STILL IN A STATE OF SHOCK, TURNED TO HIM AND SAID,"I DO FORGIVE YOU JED."  
  
HE TURNED, SMILED, AND CONTINUED TO LEAVE. "I'M LOSING MY TOUCH." HE MUMBLED WHEN HE WAS OUTSIDE HER ROOM. 'I USED TO BE ABLE TO COME OUT OF A TRANCE LIKE THAT SO MUCH QUICKER. THEN AGAIN, THERE ARE EMOTIONS INVOLVED THIS TIME.' HE THOUGHT TO HIIMSELF AS HE EXITED INTO THE GARDENSAND CASUALLY HOPPED THE FENCE AS THOUGH IT WERE NO MORE THAN A FOOT HIGH AND CONTINUED DOWN THE ROAD.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL MINA WAS HAVING A MEETING OF HER OWN WITH A MAN SHE WOULD SOON FIND OUT WAS A GENERAL AND THE MAN THAT HAD KILLED HER SO LONG AGO.  
  
"HELLO." SAID A DEEP VOICE FROM BEHIND HER.  
  
SHE WAS SO STARTLED BY IT THAT SHE HAD ALMOST DUMPED HER TEA ALL OVER HERSELF.THE ONLY PERSON MINA KNEW THAT COULD SNEAK UP ON HER LIKE THAT WAS AMI AND SHE NEVER EVEN SEEMED TO BE TRYING TO. SHE TURNED TO SEE IT WAS THE NEW BOY AT SCHOOL STANDING BEHIND HER. "OH. I'M SORRY. WOULD YOU LIKE TO SIT HERE? I CAN MOVE SOMEWHERE ELSE." MINA SAYS HURRIEDLY.  
  
"NO, THAT'S QUITE ALRIGHT. I WAS JUST WONDERING IF YOU COULD MOVE OVER A LITTLE SO I CAN SIT NEXT TO YOU." HE RESPONDS CASUALLY.  
  
"HUH. OH, OF COURSE." SHE SAYS SLIDING OVER TO ALLOW HIM ROOM TO SIT DOWN.  
  
"YOU'RE MINA, CORRECT?" HI ASKS POLITELY.  
  
"YES, BUT HOW DID." SHE STARTED ONLY TO HAVE HIM FINISH.  
  
"I KNOW? I OVERHEARD ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS I PRESUME CALLIONG YOU THAT. NOW I SUPPOSE YOU WOULD LIKE TO KNOW MY NAME?"  
  
"UM. YEAH. THAT WOULD BE NICE."  
  
"I'M KUNZITE. I BELIVE YOU KNOW I'M NEW HERE BY THE WAY YOU WERE "OBSERVING" ME THIS MORNING."  
  
"YES, I'M SORRY IF I STARED." SHE SAID A LITTLE EMBARRASSED THAT HE NOTICED. 'I CAN'T HELP IT.' SHE THINKS TO HERSELF.  
  
"I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND ME INTRUDING ON YOUR LUNCH, BUT I FIGURED THAT YOU MIGHT BE AN INTERESTING PERSON TO TALK TO."  
  
"OH NO, I DON'T MIND. IT'S ACTUALLY NICE TO HAVE SOMEONE NEW TO TALK TO."  
  
"THOSE OTHER FOUR GIRLS YOU WERE WITH, ARE THEY FRIENDS?"  
  
"YES. I'VE KNOWN THEM FOR A LONG TIME NOW. THEY'RE VERY NICE PEOPLE. WOULD YOU LIKE TO MEET THEM SOMETIME?"  
  
"YES, I THINK THAT WOULD BE NICE. SO WHO'S WHO?"  
  
"UMM. LET'S SEE. AMI IS THE ONE WITH THE BLUE HAIR AND THE BOOK, LITA WAS THE ONE WITH THE LARGE LUNCHBOX, REI WAS THE ONE WITH BLACK HAIR, AND THE ONE WITH REALLY LONG HAIR WAS SERENA. BUT WE CALL HER BUNNY."  
  
"OH. . . THAT WAS THE BELL. I HAVE TO GET TO CLASS."  
  
"OKAY. THINK WE COULD HAVE LUNCH TOMORROW?"  
  
"REALLY?"  
  
"YES, REALLY."  
  
"OF COURSE."  
  
"WELL MINA, I DO HOPE THERE IS TIME IN THE FUTURE WHEN WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO TALK LONGER THAN ONE LUNCH PERIOD, UNTIL TOMORROW THOUGH, GOODBYE."  
  
"I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW. GOODBYE." AS HE WALKS OFF SHE THINKS, 'I'VE MET HIM BEFORE SOMEWHERE I THINK.'  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"HEY AMI, OVER HERE." REI CALLS CHEERFULLY. "OH. HELLO REI. HOW ARE YOU TODAY?" "I'M DOING GREAT. I JUST GOT BACK MY GRADES FROM THER TESTS WE TOOK YESTERDAY. JUST THEN BUNNY ROUNDS THE CORNER MUMBLING ABOUT ONE THING OR ANOTHER.  
  
"I BET SHE GOT LOUSY SCORES ON THE MATH TEST YESTERDAY." WHISPERS REI TO AMI.  
  
"HEY! I HEARD THAT REI." BUNNY SAYS AGGREVATEDLY.  
  
"SORRY BUNNY. I WAS JUST KIDDING. SO. HOW DID YOU SCORE?"  
  
"I PASSED IT(!!!"  
  
"REALLY BUNNY?! WAY TO GO."  
  
"THANKS TO AMI FOR HELPING ME STUDY."  
  
"OH REALLY. IT WAS NOTHING."  
  
"OH. I JUST REMEMBERED. AMI THERE'S A NEW BOY WORKING PART TIME HERE AND HE SAID TO TELL YOU HI. OH. LET ME THINK. HE TOLD ME HIS NAME. I KNOW IT. JUST A MINUTE. HE SAID YOU'D KNOW HIM."  
  
"WAS IT ZOICITE?"  
  
"YES! THAT WAS IT. HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM?"  
  
"I MET HIM THE OTHER DAY AT THE PARK BUT I HAVE A FEELING I'VE KNOWN HIM LONGER THAN THAT."  
  
"OHHHH. REALLY??? WERE YOU TWO GOING OUT BEFORE???"  
  
"WHAT!!! OH..NO. NEVER. I JUST FEEL LIKE I KNOW HIM FROM SOMEWHERE ELSE, THAT'S ALL."  
  
"WELL AMI, REI, I'D BETTER BE GOING HOME NOW. I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW. UNLESS WE'RE NEEDED BEFORE THEN."  
  
"OKAY BUNNY. WELL REI, I BETTER GET TO THE LIBRARY BEFORE THE CLOSE THE COMPUTER SECTION FOR TONIGHT."  
  
"OKAY. BYE AMI."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT AFTER REI HAD FINISHED HER CHORES SHE GOT READY FOR BED AND SAT UP TALKING TO TARA HER STUFFED UNICORN. "I HOPE HE COMES AGAIN TONIGHT, I NEED TO SEE HIS FACE TO KNOW IT WASN'T JUST ANOTHER DREAM. I NEED TO KNOW THAT HE STILL LOVES ME. I NEED HIM TO KNOW I FORGIVE HIM. I NEED HIM."SHE RAMBLES ON ABOUT THE PAST TO TARA UNTIL SHE CAN BARELY KEEP HER EYES OPEN. AT ALMOST MIDNIGHT JADEITE FINALLY SHOWS UP THINKING SHE WOULD BE ASLEEP. THAT WAS NOT THE CASE HOWEVER AS HE SOON FOUND OUT.  
"HELLO JEDITE."  
  
"REI. YOU'RE STILL UP!"  
  
"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN BACK?"  
  
"ALMOST SEVEN MONTHS NOW."  
  
"THAT'S ABOUT HOW LONG I'VE BEEN HAVING THE DREAMS. YOU'RE THE REASON I'VE BEEN HAVING THEM AREN'T YOU?"  
  
"YES."  
  
"WHY? WHY NOW? AFTER ALL THIS TIME YOU'RE BACK AND I THOUGHT I HAD KILLED YOU. I THOUGHT I HAD KILLED YOU! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"  
  
"I'M SORRY FIREFLY. THERE WAS NO OTHER WAY TO MAKE YOU REMEMBER WHAT THAT WITCH HAD DONE. WHAT I HAD DONE, AND WHAT YOU HAD DONE. YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME."  
  
"WHY? WHY DO I HAVE TO REMEMBER? WHAT'S WRONG?"  
  
"SHE'S COME BACK."  
  
"WHAT! WHEN?! HOW DO YOU KNOW?"  
  
"WHEN SHE CAME BACK, IT SOMEHOW BROKE THE SPELL SHE HAD OVER US AND IT SET US FREE. I DON'T KNOW HOT THE OTHER GENERALS ARE DOING IN FINDING THE OTHER SCOUTS BUT I HOPE THEY CAN MAKE THEM REMEMBER SOON. DO YOU KNOW IF THE OTHER SCOUTS HAVE BEEN CONTACTED BY THE OTHER GENERALS?"  
  
"YES, MINA AND AMI HAVE BEEN CONTACTED BY THEIR GENERALS BUT THEY DON'T REMEMBER YET. BUNNY AND DARIEN ARE TOGETHER AND THEY KNOW EACH OTHER'S SECRET BUT OTHER THEN THOSE TWO AND ME AND YOU NONE OF THE OTHERS KNOW. WE NEED TO TELL THEM."  
  
"WE CAN'T."  
  
"WHY NOT? IF BERYL IS BACK WE NEED TO GEET READY TO FIGHT ASAP."  
  
"THEY NEED TO FIND OUT IN THEIR TIME. UNTIL THEN WE HAVE TO WAIT. I'M SORRY FIREFLY, BUT THIS IS ONE BATTLE WE CAN DO NOTHING IN. THEY'LL FIND OUT, AND I'M SURE IT WILL BE SOON. ALL THE GENERALS UNDER BERYL'S SPELLHAVE BEEN GIVEN A POWER TO INVOKE MEMORIES BURIED IN THE SUBCONSCIENCE, BUT YOU WERE MORE EASY TO REACH BECAUSE OF YOUR ABILITY TO SEE WITHIN YOURSELF AND ABILITY TO READ THE FLAMES."  
  
"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME WE HAVE UNTIL BERYL WILL ATTACK?  
  
"NO FIREFLY, I DON'T. I HAVE TO GO FOR NOW. NONE OF THE OTHERS CAN KNOW WE'RE BACK YET. PROMISE ME YOU WON'T TELL THE OTHER SCOUTS."  
  
"I PROMISE JED, I WON'T TELL. GOODNIGHT."  
  
"GOODNIGHT FIREFLY."  
  
AS HE WALKS OUT SHE LIES DOWN TO SLEEP THROUGH WHAT IS LEFT OF THE NIGHT BEFORE SHE HAS TO GO TO SCHOOL TOMORROW. "GOODNIGHT TARA." 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2  
  
***********************************************************  
  
HIS NAME WAS NEPHRITE, THAT MUCH I REMEMBER. WHY OR HOW DO I KNOW HIM? THIS CAN'T BE THE FIRST TIME I'VE MET HIM. IT'S LIKE I KNEW HIM SOMEWHERE ELSE. WHERE COULD I KNOW HIM FROM? HE REMIDS ME OF SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED LONG AGO, BUT I CAN'T THINK OF WHAT EXACTLY. I WONDER IF I'LL EVER REMEMBER.  
  
"LITA? LITA, HELLO THERE. HEY, HAVE YOU HEARD ANYTHING I'VE SAID?" ASKS NEPHRITE.  
  
"GOMAN NASAI NEPHRITE. I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION. YOU WERE SAYING?" LITA SAYA APOLOGETICALLY.  
  
"I WAS SAYING, IF YOU HAVE FUN TONIGHT DO YOU THINK WE COULD GO SKATING NEXT WEEKEND?"  
  
"THAT SOUND LIKE FUN."  
  
"ARE YOU OKAY LITA? YOU SEEM A LITTLE PREOCCUPIED TONIGHT." SHE NODS HER HEAD. " ARE YOU SURE NOTHING'S WRONG? YOU CAN TELL ME."  
  
"NO, NOTHING'S WRONG. IT'S JUST. I FEEL LIKE I KNOW YOU FROM SOMEWHERE ELSE. WEIRD ISN'T IT?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FEEL LIKE YOU KNOW ME FROM SOMEWHERE ELSE? WHERE ELSE COULD YOU KNOW ME FROM?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW. I MEAN IT'S LIKE I KNEW YOU A LONG TIME AGO AND THEN YOU LEFT AND NOW YOU'RE BACK AGAIN."  
  
"PLEASE DON'T THINK I'M CRAZY, BECAUSE I KNOW HOW CRAZY IT MUST SOUND."  
  
"NO IT DOESN'T SOUND CRAZY AT ALL LITA. AS A MATTER OF FACT IT'S PERFECTLY RESONABLE."  
  
"DO WHAT?"  
  
"DO YOU BELIEVE IN REINCARNATION?"  
  
"NO, WHY?"  
  
"LET ME REPHRASE. DO YOU BELIEVE IN SECOND CHANCES?"  
  
"SOMETIMES. IT DEPENDS ON THE CIRCUMSTANCES. WHY?"  
  
"TELL ME ABOUT YOUR DREAMS LATELY. WHAT DO YOU SEE?"  
  
"I SEE A PALACE THAT'S MADE OF CRYSTAL, A BEAUTIFUL LADY, AND A WAR. I SEE, I SEE.," SHE STAMMERS UNABLE TO BELIEVE IT. "I SEE YOU! HOW CAN THIS BE?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW."  
  
"YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ATTACKED ME! BUT, BUT, BUT I KILLED YOU. NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
  
"I'M EXACTLY WHO YOU SAID I WAS AND I WANT YOU TO FOR GIVE ME. PLEASE LITA, I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS GOING TO USE US TO HURT YOU. YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME, I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU. I WASN'T IN CONTROL, SHE WAS. SHE HAD." LITA CUTS HIM OFF.  
  
"NO. YOU CAN'T BE BACK! YOU ARE A TRAITOR. A TRAITOR TO YOUR PLANET, YOUR FRIENDS, AND TO ME. I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN FORGIVE YOU. I HAVE TO GO." SHE SAYS RUNNING OFF.  
  
"NO. LITA! WAIT, LET ME EXPLAIN."  
  
THAT WAS THE LAST THING SHE HEARD HIM SAY CLEARLY. SHE REMEMBERED NOW. HOW COULD HE HAVE THE NERVE TO JUST SHOW UP LIKE THIS? TO BRING BACK ALL THE BAD MEMORIES. SHE HAD TO BE AWAY FROM HIM. HE HAD KILLED HER. HOW COULD SHE FORGIVE THAT? THEN AGAIN SHE HAD KILLED HIM TOO, AND HE SEEMED TO HAVE FORGIVEN HER. SO WHY COULDN'T SHE FORGIVE HIM. SHE STILLED LOVED HIM, BUT HOW COULD SHE TRUST HIM. 'I'VE BEEN DATING THE MAN THAT KILLED ME SO LONG AGO FOR THE PAST MONTH. YOU'D THINK I'D HAVE STARTED TO GET THE FEELING OF DE JA VU BEFORE NOW. WOULDN'T YOU?'SHE THINKS AS SHE CONTINUES WALKING, NTO REALLY PAYING ATTENTION TO WHERE SHE WAS GOING. SHE FINDS HERSELF AT REI'S HOUSE, SOBBING.  
  
"REI. REI ARE YOU HERE?"  
  
"OUT BACK IN THE GARDENS."  
  
LITA WALKS OUT BACK TO THE GARDENS AND FIND REI THERE PRUNING THE ROSES. REI LOOKS UP EXPECTING TO SEE THE NORMAL CHEERFUL LITA, BUT INSTEAD LITA IS DISTRAUGHT AND CRYING.  
  
"LITA, HUN, ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT'S HAPPENED? LITA TALK TO ME."  
  
THROUGH HER TEARS SHE MANAGES TO TELL REI WHAT HAPPENED. ABOUT THE RECENT DREAMS AND THE TALK TONIGHT, AND EVRYTHING ELSE THAT HAS HAPPENED. REI LISTENS WITHOUT INTERUPTING AND HOLDS HER QUESTIONS UNTIL THE END.  
  
"LITA?"  
  
"YES?"  
  
"DID HE SAY WHY THEY WERE BACK?"  
  
"NO. WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY?!"  
  
"OPPS. NOTHING. FORGET I SAID IT."  
  
"NO, WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THEM?"  
  
"NOTHING. REALLY."  
  
"REI, WHAT ARE YOU NOT TELLING ME?"  
  
"I TOLD YOU, IT'S NOTHING."  
  
"REI, YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN A POOR LIAR. NOW, WHAT ARE YOU NOT TELLING ME?!"  
  
"I PROMISED SOMEONE I WOUNDN'T TELL AND YOU KNOW ME WELL ENOUGH NOW TO KNOW I WON'T BREAK A PROMISE NO MATTER WHAT."  
  
"REI, WHO ELSE IS BACK?" 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 *****************************************************************  
  
'HOW CAN I TELL HER? SHE'LL FREAK OUT. I PROMISED NOT TO TELL BUT HOW CAN I KEEP IT A SECRET. I COULD PROBABLY TELL HER SOMETHING THOUGH. LIKE BEAT AROUND THE BUSH MAYBE. GODS I HOPE SHE ISN'T MAD AT ME.' ALL THIS WAS GOING THROUGH REI'S HEAD TO FAST. SHE WAS STARTING TO FEEL DIZZY AND SAT DOWN ON THE TEMPLE STEPS.  
  
"REI? WHAT'S WRONG? I KNOW YOU PROMISED NOT TELL WHAT YOU KNOW, SO I WON'T PRESSURE YOU FOR IT. I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN. CAN YOU TELL ME AT LEAST THAT?  
  
"YES, I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN."  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THE REST OF US?"  
  
"I PROMISED I WOULDN'T AND I PLAN TO KEEP THAT PROMISE. AS SHOULD YOU."  
  
"BUT I HAVE TO TELL THE OTHERS ABOUT THE GENERALS."  
  
"NO, YOU CAN'T."  
  
"WHY NOT? WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT ABOUT IT?"  
  
"OUR GENERALS ARE BACK FROM THE DEAD, AND YOU HAVE TO ASK WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT ABOUT IT? THEY'RE BACK FROM THE DEAD."  
  
"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN THEY WERE BACK?"  
  
"ABOUT A MONTH NOW."  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU COULD TRUST US WITH ANYTHING."  
  
"LITA, PROMISE ME YOU WON'T TELL THE OTHERS. NOT JUST YET. I WAS TOLD THEY HAVE TO REMEMBER ON THEIR OWN, WE CAN'T INTERFERE. THEY'LL KNOW SOON ENOUGH. I PROMISE YOU. THEN WE CAN ALL GET TOGETHER AND DISCUSS IT PROPERLY. RIGHT NOW I HAVE TO GO, BUT PROMISE ME YOU'LL BE QUIET, AT LEAST FOR A LITTLE WHILE."  
  
"ALRIGHT REI. I TRUST YOU TO MAKE THE RIGHT DECISION ABOUT THIS, BUT IT'S HARD TO ACCEPT THEY'RE BACK AFTER WHAT THEY DID TO US."  
  
" I KNOW IT IS, BUT IT WASN'T REALLY THEM THAT KILLED US, REMEMBER? THEY WERE UNDER BERYL'S CONTROL, SO IT WAS JUST A SHELL OF THEM THAT HURT US. YOU DON'T BELIEVE THEY WOULD REALLY HURT US ON THEIR OWN ACCOUNT DO YOU?"  
  
" I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE."  
  
"LITA! YOU HAVE TO FORGIVE THEM. THEY WOULDN'T HURT US. YOU HAVE TO KNOW IT'S TRUE IN YOUR HEART. LITA, THEY LOVED US, AND IF I'M CORRECT, THEY STILL DO.  
  
"WE'LL TLK MORE LATER. BYE LITA."  
  
"BYE REI."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"HELLO AGAIN JEDITE."  
  
"HELLO FIREFLY."  
  
"SHE KNOWS."  
  
"WHO?"  
  
"LITA."  
  
"WHEN DID SHE FIND OUT?"  
  
"ON HER DATE WITH NEPHRITE EARLIER TONIGHT."  
  
"HE TOLD HER?!"  
  
"NO, SHE REMEMBERED."  
  
"FIREFLY, WHAT'S WRONG?"  
  
"SHE SAID THAT SHE DIDN'T KNOW FOR SURE THAT YOU GUYS WOULDN'T HURT US ON YOUR OWN ACCORD NOW THAT YOU'RE BACK. SHE DIDN'T BELIEVE NEPHRITE WAS BACK TO HIMSELF AND WASN'T GOING TO HURT HER AGAIN."  
  
"WHY WOULD SHE SAY SUCH A THING REI?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW FOR SURE. IT MAY BE THAT SINCE SHE IS THE ONE WHO KILLED HIM SHE FEELS GUILTY OR MAYBE SHE'S AFRAID OF REMEMBERING THE PAST. I JUST DON'T KNOW."  
  
"IS SHE GOING TO TELL THE OTHERS?"  
  
"NO I MADE HER PROMISE TO STAY QUIET, AT LEAST FOR A WHILE."  
  
"DO YOU THINK SHE CAN DO IT?"  
  
"SHE HAS A LOT TO THINK ABOUT RIGHT NOW SO, YES I THINK SHE CAN DO IT."  
  
"IS THIS WHAT YOU FELT THE FIRST TIME YOU KNEW I WAS BACK FOR SURE?"  
  
"NO, I KNEW WHEN YOU CAME BACKI WOULD KEEP THE PROMISE I MADE TO YOU THE DAY I KILLED YOU. AND I HAVE. I PROMISED TO FORGIVE YOU AND I DID."  
  
"DO YOU BELIEVE WHAT LITA SAID IS TRUE?"  
  
"WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU ASK THAT? OF COURSE I DON'T BELIEVE IT. HOW COULD I? I KNEW YOU LOVED ME THEN JUST AS I KOW YOU LOVE ME NOW."  
  
"GOMEN NASAI REI, I DIDN'T MEAN TO UPSET YOU. IT'S JUST I COULD NEVER HURT YOU AGAIN. I DOUBT ANY OF US COULD HURT OUR SCOUTS AGAIN. YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME."  
  
"I BELIEVE YOU, BUT I THINK IT WILL TAKE LITA A WHILE TO ACCEPT IT."  
  
"CAN YOU STAY TONIGHT?" REI ASKS PULLING BACK THE COVERS.  
  
"WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO STAY? HERE?"  
  
"YES, I WANT YOU TO STAY HERE. WHY IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH IT?"  
  
"NO, NOT AT ALL." HE SAID CLIMBING INTO THE BED NEXT TO HER. THAT WAS THE FIRST NIGHT HE HELD HER AGAIN SINCE HE CAME BACK. HE WOULD NEVER FORGET IT. THEY SLEPT SOUNDLY TOGETHER THAT NIGHT. NEITHER HAD BAD DREAMS, ONLY THE SLEEP OF THE CONTENTED IS EVER THAT PEACEFUL.  
  
JEDITE WOKE EARLY THE NEXT MORNING, SO EARLY IN FACT THE SUN HAD YET TO COME UP. HE STOOD NEXT TO THE BED STARING AT HIS FIREFLY. SHE SLEPT SO PEACEFULLY HE DIDN'T WANT TO WAKE HER. "REI? I HAVE TO GO FOR NOW. I'LL BE BACK TONIGHT."  
  
"JED?"  
  
"YES FIREFLY?"  
  
"PLEASE DON'T LET ME GO AGAIN. PROMISE ME YOU WON'T LET ME GO AGAIN." "I PROMISE FIREFLY. I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO AGAIN. I LOVE YOU TO MUCH." HE SAID WITH TEARS IN HIS EYES GLAD SHE COULDN'T SEE THEM.  
  
"THANK YOU JED. I LOVE YOU TOO. I PROMISE TO NEVER LEAVE YOU ALONE."  
  
HE LEANED DOWN TO KISS HER FOREHEAD AND SAY GOODBYE. 'IT'S JUST FOR A LITTLE WHILE, I'LL BE BACK TONIGHT. GODS, I LOVE HER DO DAMN MUCH.' WITH THAT HE LEFT HER THERE SLEEPING ON THE BED.  
  
REI WOKE WITH A START A FEW HOURS LATER LOOKING AROUND THE ROOM FOR SOMETHING. SEARCHING FOR IT REALLY.  
  
"WHO'S THERE?" SHE ASKED THE DARKNESS. FOR SHE HAD YET TO OPEN THE CURTAINS. NO ONE ANSWERED.  
  
"IT'S ONLY ME FIREFLY. NO NEED TO FREAK OUT."  
  
"YOU'RE NOT JEDITE. WHO ARE YOU."  
  
"YOU'RE RIGHT, I'M NOT. HOW CLEVER OF YOU MY PET."  
  
"YOU MAY NOT BE JEDITE, BUT I AM." SOUNDED A VOICE FROM BEHIND HER. SHE TURNED TO SEE JEDITE BALANCED ON THE POST OF HER BED JUST A FEW FEET ABOVE HER.  
  
"BLAST YOU GENERAL. I'LL GET HER YET. YOU JUST WAIT." SAID THE CREATURE IN THE SHADOWS.  
  
"ARE YOU ALRIGHT FIREFLY?"  
  
"I THOUGHT. BUT I REMEMBER YOU LEAVING."  
  
"YES I DID, BUT ONLY FOR A FEW MINUTES. I HAD A STRONG SENSE THAT SOMETHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN HERE, SO I CAME BACK."  
  
"BUT HOW DID YOU GET IN AGAIN? THE WINDOW IS LOCKED."  
  
"I WENT THROUGH THE FRONT. HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WASN'T ME?"  
  
"I'M NOT SURE. IT'S JUST NOT LIKE YOU TO STAY TO THE SHADOWS AND TRY TO TALK TO ME FROM THEM. IT JUST WASN'T RIGHT."  
  
"I LOVE THE WAY YOU NOTICE THE SLIGHTEST THIGNS. I BET IT KEEPS YOU OUT OF A LOT OF TROUBLE."  
  
"IT DEPENDS ON THE CIRCUMSTANCES."  
  
"AT LEAST IT'D MAKE YOU AND EXCELLENT WITNESS IN A CROUT."  
  
THEY BOTH LAUGHED AT THAT, THEN SAID THEIR GOODBYES FOR A SECOND TIME AND HE LEFT. HE PROMISED TO COME BACK AGAIN TONIGHT IF HE COULD. HE TOLD HER THAT THE NEGAVERSE KNEW WHO HE WAS AND HE DIDN'T WANT TO ENDANGER HER MORE THAN HE ALREADY HAD.  
  
"I HATE HAVING TO WAIT, YOU KNOW IT TARA?" SHE SAID AS SHE WENT ABOUT HER DAILY CHORES TO PASS THE TIME. "WELL, I GUESS I CAN WAIT FOR HIM. UNLESS SOMETHING COMES UP THAT IS." MANY POSSIBLE THINGS RAN THROUGH HER HEAD AND SHE SHOOK THEM OFF DETERMINED TO WAIT UNTIL TONIGHT, WHEN JEDITE WOULD COME BACK. 


End file.
